Te amo sempai
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: - T-Te amo- dijo suave la chica mientras era devorada de nuevo por aquellos suaves labios de su sempai- Te Amo Sempai-


**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata es la protagonista.**

* * *

**Nombre: Te Amo Sempai.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: Itahina**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Genero: Romance, ¿Humor?**

**AU. Reeditado.**

* * *

**Te Amo Sempai**

- Hinata-san. - Llamó el azabache en el salón vacío.

- Hinata-san. - Volvió a llamar en el siguiente salón. - Donde se habrá metido. - Susurró para si mientras seguía su camino al siguiente salón. - Hinata-san. - Escuchó unos gemidos desde otro salón. - ¿Quien esta ahí? - Preguntó desde la puerta. No obtuvo respuesta. - ¿Sakura? - Se sorprendió al ver a una cabellera rosa tendida sobre uno de lo escritorios del salón, la aludida se giro viéndole con ojos de espanto.

- I-itachi. - Susurró, giro su mirada al acompañante de su novia.

- ¿S-Sasuke? - Soltó incrédulo. - ¿P-porque? - Este solo mostraba una sonrisa socarrona.

- Hola Hermanito. -

- Aun sigues molesto conmigo ¿Cierto? - El menor no fue capas de contenerle la mirada. - Bien, pero serás tu quien le diga esto a tu novia. - La peli rosa lo observó levantarse rápidamente. - Así es Sakura, Sasuke tiene novia acaso que fue lo que te dijo ¿Solo me gustas tu? ¿Te amo desde que te vi? ¡Por favor! -Salió de ese salón. Estar ahí le enfermaba.

- ¡Itachi! - Gritó la peli rosa mientras salía del salón de clases en busca del azabache. -Perdóname. - Susurró entre lágrimas.

- No lo hará, así que vete de aquí. - Soltó Sasuke. Camino lejos de la Haruno en busca de su novia. - Perdóname Hinata. - Dijo con su corazón destrozado. - Enserio perdóname. -

**_#$%_**

- Hinata-san. - Escuchó una voz familiar llamarla.

- Aquí estoy. - Respondió en un tono no tan alto mientras trataba de meter las galletas al horno. Segundos después apareció el azabache mayor por la puerta.

- Hinata-san yo... - Sintió como algo se le apretaba en su garganta. - Yo...-

- ¿Que sucede Itachi-sempai? - Preguntó la chica sacándose los guantes y dejándolos a un lado.

- Hinata. - Llamó ahora su novio quien la buscaba por el pasillo.

- Aquí estoy. - Respondió nuevamente. En la entrada del salón se dibujó la figura de l menor de los Uchiha. Se sorprendió al ver a Itachi allí.

- ¿Que haces aquí? - Preguntó cortante el menor.

- Vengo a hablar con Hinata-san. - Respondió lo mas serio posible el azabache mayor.

- ¿Q-que p-pasa?, ¿Para que q-quieren hablar c-conmigo? -

- Hinata tengo que decirte algo. -

- ¿Q-que sucede Sasuke-kun? - Preguntó. Aun se notaba lo nerviosa que se encontraba.

- Yo... - Observó a su hermano. Ambas miradas se cruzaron, Itachi era sincero con el una infinita tristeza se mostraba en su mirada.

Sonrió. Lo que haría le dolería terriblemente pero su hermano mayor no debía sacrificarse más.

- Te engañé. -

- ¿Q-que? - La sorpresa no fue tan solo para la ojiperla, el azabache mayor también se encontraba asombrado ante la confesión.

- Te acabo de engañar con la novia de Itachi. - La ojiperla empezó a temblar.

- ¿P-porque? - Preguntó mientras se sentaba en una silla frente a la barra para preparar alimentos, el menor se acercó hasta ella.

- Porque me entere de algo sobre tu y mi hermano. - La ojiperla abrió sus ojos de par en par.

- S-Sasuke-kun yo... - Este la besó, el beso más tierno y amoroso de todos los que se habían dado.

- Si tanto lo amas porque no solo me dejas y ya. - Los ojos aperlados se tornaron cristalinos.

- S-Sasuke-kun yo... nose... Te Amo... p-pero... -

- Itachi también te ama. - Susurró dejando a la ojiperla totalmente sorprendida. - Hime siempre tan ingenua... Te Amo. - La besó nuevamente, Al separarse caminó hasta su hermano. - Eres un Tonto niisan, si tanto la amas ve por ella. -

- S-Sasuke yo... - El menor negó. - Gracias. - Sonrió mientras abrazaba a su hermano. El menor abandonó el lugar, su orgullo aun le mantenía en pie aunque se muriera por dentro.

- No puedo negarle la felicidad a dos personas que lo han dado todo por mí. - Caminó y caminó hasta llegar a su lugar favorito, la azotea. - Como me gustaría saber quien es la persona indicada. -

- ¡Teme! - Se giró. - Desgraciado. - El azabache lo miro interrogante. - Te acostaste con Sakura-chan y no me llamaste-ttebayo. - Sonrió, por lo menos tenia a su amigo para acompañarle en aquel amargo dolor.

_**!"#$**_

- Hinata-san yo... - Se acercó hasta la ojiperla un tanto nervioso.

- ¿Si Itachi-sempai? - Preguntó aun aturdida, tantas cosas en un solo día no eran tan fáciles de asimilar.

- Te Amo. - Lo miró, estaba sonriendo como siempre lo hacia con ella y Sasuke.

- Y-yo... - Un olor invadió el ambiente. Ambos miraron el horno. - ¡Las galletas! - Chilló alarmada. Buscó los guantes, se los puso y saco las galletas. - Se arruinaron.

- Yo las veo deliciosas. - El azabache quien ya se encontraba a su lado, sin poder resistirse mas la beso, él le beso con todas sus fuerzas en verdad la deseaba. Siempre lo hiso. - T-Te amo. - Habló suave la chica mientras era devorada de nuevo por aquellos suaves labios de su sempai. - Te Amo Sempai.

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado ^^**_

_**Gracias por leer :3**_

_**Eyesgray o Lider-sama xd**_


End file.
